yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit
Sniff-Sniffing an apple]]Fruit are items in several ''Yoshi'' games. They are used for many different purposes. Games ''Super Mario World Along with the debut of Yoshi in this game debuted round fruit which Yoshi could eat. They grew on bushes and were the equivalent of one coin. Pinker variants were worth more. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In this game and its remake, watermelons appear in three different colors: red, blue, and green. Each melon allows Yoshi to spit out a different type of respective projectile. Yoshi's Story There are six fruits Yoshi can eat: melons, bananas, apples, watermelons, grapes, and peppers. Each Yoshi's favorite fruit corresponds to his color; Green Yoshi likes watermelons, Yellow Yoshi likes bananas, Red Yoshi and Pink Yoshi like apples, and Blue Yoshi and Cyan Yoshi like grapes. All color Yoshis dislike peppers (and lose health when they consume them) excluding Black Yoshi and White Yoshi, whose favorite fruits are all of them. All color Yoshis love melons, and completing a level by just eating melons earns the player a special bonus. Peppers do not count toward the thirty fruit for the level. Before the start of a level, a lucky fruit is picked randomly. Whatever that fruit is will fully replenish a Yoshi's health, so it is wise to use a Yoshi whose favorite fruit isn't what was picked as the lucky fruit to allow for versatility when salvaging health. Yoshi Touch & Go Fruit appeared in this game; Yoshi used them to get eggs. Super Mario Sunshine In this game, the mechanics for fruit are quite different. First, Mario must find a Yoshi egg and bring to it the fruit that it desires (this fruit will be pictured above the Yoshi egg in a thought bubble), then it will hatch. Mario can then ride the Yoshi, who can spray enemies with juice, which is more powerful than the water Mario regularly uses. Yoshi can eat five different kinds of fruit: pineapples, pears (these turn Yoshi and his juice orange), green coconuts, bananas (which turn Yoshi and his juice pink), peppers, and durians (which turn Yoshi and his juice purple). When his juice is low, Yoshi can eat a fruit to restore it to full. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 The round fruits from Super Mario World return, each with small value gained upon consumption. There are three new variants of this fruit, however: the Dash Pepper, Blimp Fruit, and Bulb Berry, each with transforming affects. Dash Peppers, as the name implies, turns Yoshi into Dash Yoshi, changing his color to orange, and allowing him to run at super high speeds and scale steep slopes, which normally can't be done. The Blimp Fruit turns Yoshi cyan and causes him to inflate, allowing him to reach higher places, which normally can't be done, even with a flutter jump. The Bulb Fruit changes Yoshi's color to yellow and illuminates darkness around him, unveiling hidden platforms, etc. #bebe01 hex color Yoshi's chair lost a leg :( Category:Items in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Items in Yoshi's Story Category:Items